Breathe
by Revibe
Summary: It's hard to breathe, when green eyes leave you gasping for more. (ReaderxMakoto)


**Notes**: Just something short that I needed to get out, **moderately** **suggestive****.**  
Imagine that **you** grew up alongside the guys and in the present, oversee the club as their assistant manager next to Gou. (AU)

* * *

You look up at the sun, warmth on your face and pale yellow filling your vision.

Weary hands grip onto a stopwatch and clipboard as the familiar creak of the diving boards reach your ear, something so familiar yet so tedious.

Without so much as a glance, you manage to mumble the signal to start the drill as your slender fingers find the button to activate the stopwatch. Time stops as you look down at the pool and see the familiar splash of water so crystal blue that seeing through it was as unnoticeable as seeing through air.

"The tournament will be in four days! I want you all to improve your times and focus on stronger strokes. We need to make it to regionals and eventually to nationals! Aim high, right?"

You try your best for a shout to sound as enthusiastic as Gou-chan but the effort was wasted, instead giving way to a rather depressing mutter. Why did she and Ms. Amakata have to be busy discussing the club budget now? The moment caught up with you as your hazy [e/c] eyes trailed down to the pool lanes watching the guys swim with something that you knew you were lacking right now.

_Motivation? Effort?_

You tried to avert your eyes away from olive green hair as you clicked the stopwatch for each member, recording the new times onto the chart right next to the ones from the last drill.

The reason was obvious enough to why you were avoiding him, at least for yourself. You needed to show restraint for a feeling that felt so unnatural, no matter how much it pleaded you to listen because it would end badly no matter how much relief it would bring.

Your pencil continued to click on the board as the boys finished their drill without breaking a sweat, their voices droning on as you reviewed the compilation of finish times for the guys.

They all approached you with bright smiles plastered on (Haru, being the exception as always) and you wished that you could respond with something similar, though the presence of Makoto a few feet away only left your eyes heavy and lips pursed.

Rei took off his goggles quickly, purple orbs peering into your own with hope. It was as if a puppy was begging you for attention, for something, anything to resemble words of praise.

It was easy enough for you to oblige.

"Rei-chan, you've been getting progressively better. You've decreased your finish time significantly, just work on your endurance. You dramatically slow down after the first stretch, the opposite as Nagisa-chan," you say as you brush the [h/c] strands of hair clinging to your sweaty face.

"Yes [y/n]-senpai! It's hard to keep up when I'm trying my best to be beautiful!"

A scoff exits your lips as you dismiss the other members, still desperately trying to avoid Makoto.

You felt very distant from your duties, his face burned into your mind, there even if you didn't look at him. How long has it been like this? You've felt a need for him ever since you first laid eyes on him after meeting him again in this school. You didn't feel anything back then though, ignorance was bliss.

"The rest of your did great, keep it up Haru-chan," you mumble as you watch a head of black walk away with Nagisa and Rei to the locker room, face still as icy as ever.

Nagisa takes one last look and waves to you before running off to catch up with the two. "Thanks [y/n]-chan! You're great filling in for Gou! I'll see you for practice tomorrow too!"

You wave back with a sigh as your mind drifts off in a haze. You're too caught up with your thoughts when you realize that Makoto didn't leave with the others as you expected.

Feet shuffle on the ground as you turn around to face him, obvious now that you were trying to avoid him. Your breath hitches until your eyes meet a deep shade of green and your skin stands on end.

_Why do I feel like this? We were childhood friends, I shouldn't be feeling this. Damn hormones._

His lips move as you stare past him to the green trees and the blue pool, anything that would take your mind off his chiseled muscles and his ruffled hair and his subtle smile and _him_ in general. An aching pain ran through your body being so close to him and you didn't know why it was with Makoto. This feeling was terrible though, that you knew. That, you understood.

"What's wrong? Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something?"

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

You focused on the water running off his swimsuit trying to ignore his words and realized that you couldn't resist a voice so innocent, so full of sadness. You decide to stare straight into droopy green eyes and find someone who has experienced so much sadness yet has so much happiness.

A crack begins in your throat, as your voice forces through. Your mind doesn't try to process anything anymore, your body is taking over. It's just the two of you now and no one can stop you.

"It's not you. I just can't describe what I'm feeling right now," you mumble as you reach out for his hand. You're shocked at what you're doing, but it's here and now and you need to stop such terrible feelings that are building up inside you and weighing you down.

You run faster than you think you've ever ran in your life, ignoring the pit-pat of feet on pavement as you run into the girl's locker room, grip so tight, nothing could let go.

"W-what? No, I c-can't be in here," he mumbles, voice so fragile you think it could break any second.

His face turns red and he tries to break free but, you don't let go. His voice sounds so weak and your heart still aches, you can't resist and you want to indulge. You absent-mindedly trace his toned chest, earning a few quiet gasps from him.

That's not enough though.

Placing your hands firmly on his chest, you push hard, leaning your weight onto him and pinning him on the wall. You almost feel sorry when you realize how frigid the wall was but the heat between you two is intense, and it's still rapidly building.

It's a funny site though.

Someone so big that you wish could just wrap his arms around you to make you feel safe so vulnerable at this moment.

You try to breathe, but it's hard enough when he's right there stealing it away.

Fingers gradually let go of rough, calloused hands and you realize you softened your grip.

"Mako-chan. Why do you make me feel so-" your voice trails off as you stare honestly into his green orbs. The fear and hesitation was there and it hurt you a little to realize what you were doing, but you noticed that there was a trace of something else so slight.

Lust.

You realized it was in both of your eyes by now. The air was so hot and heavy and you couldn't handle how much your heart was tugging you to kiss him all over, to take advantage of something you wanted from the start, and to appreciate what was in front of you. You ravel your fingers with his once again but you realize how cold they are and your mind catches up to you not your stupid heart.

You turn to look down at the gray tiles and reluctantly raise your weight off of him. Your confidence was evaporating as you realized what was taking place and it made you mentally kick yourself for being such a stupid hormonal teenage girl. Of all the times you wanted something so badly, this was the only time you could actually go for it but it was wrong right?

"Mako-chan, I'm sorry. I don't kn-" your voice was cut off by strong lips, forceful yet gentle.

_Mako-chan, why are you trying to drag us deeper than we already are?_

Fingers lightly pull your head up to look at him and he looked so strong, something you couldn't believe you were seeing. His eyes told you that you wanted you, and the aggressiveness of them frightened you a little but you couldn't back down.

When you let go of him, he grabbed on tighter.

By now, both of your breaths were labored and erratic but you were too preoccupied to notice.

A bead of sweat rolled down his eyebrow, down to his crooked smile.

He leans his head onto your throat, biting the soft skin and leaving something that you know was going to be a bother to hide for the next week. You don't mind because it hurt so good.

"Is this really okay with you? Because I want you too," he whispers into your jaw but you can't speak. The words have all disappeared from you and all that was left to do was nod weakly as you once again leaned into him, inhaling musk mixed with the chlorine of the pool.

He chuckled, his voice so husky you think your heart would explode from listening to something so sexy, but it's too late to try to stop it when your lips are a jumble with his, his hands and your hands fumbling for clothes and awkwardly touching now and then.

Words are muffled into soft skin and fingers are leaving tingles that faded before burning for more. You couldn't believe how fast everything was spinning because it was hard enough to believe that this was happening right now, fulfilling such selfish desires in the girl's locker room when the team was only getting changed a room away.

You hesitate for a moment and wrap your hands around his toned waist while his hands didn't stop gravitating to any open skin between the two of you.

"Don't worry about them, I know you feel good," he mumbles into your throat, reading your inner thoughts.

You felt so open right in front of him, but he was right.

Locking your [e/c] eyes with his deep greens, you see such a boyish, innocent smile plastered onto a face with features that told you typical, mild, gentle, quiet.

Looks were deceiving weren't they? You should've known better.

Allowing yourself to take one more look at his mockingly innocent smirk, your head gets dizzy because you think you hear the tedious snap of the board again.

You wonder if you were day-dreaming and you were really just spacing out during the drills.

But of course that's not it.

It's the sound of expert fingers unhooking your bra.

And soon the snap of his swimsuit as he casually takes it off, before you melt into him, unable to keep yourself upright anymore.

His lips crash with yours once more and you gasp.

You're still breathless.


End file.
